Not Another Twilight Story
by Sisters-Grimm
Summary: Alice and Jasper's POV before and throughout the Twilight series and then after Brekaing dawn when a new vampire moves to town and starts drama. AxJ mostly many pairings R&R! T for future language
1. How We Started

**Thalia****: So I have officially decided to type up my old Twilight fic!**

**Emma****: Yeah and use **_**my **_**OC for it…**

**Thalia****: Oh Emma dear you know you make just the best OC in the world!**

**Emma****: Flattery will get you every where **_**Kaya**_**-Chan.**

**Thalia****: Oh we're all friends here **_**Emmalisa**_**, no need for pennames. Anyway, this is a fic I wrote like two years ago and I had to type it up. Even if it is almost killing Emma to see her precious OC used for Twilight. But you see, I never liked the series. Let me explain why I'm writing a Twilight fic; I read the series and the plot line was so monotonous and the characters were all so one dimensional, aside from Alice and Jasper. So I vowed to make the perfect AxJ fanfic to make up for the horrible monotone plot and one dimensional characters! Emma's OC is just what I need to help! **

**Emma****: Yeah and I can't say no because she's used AJ before so now she is kinda entitled to using her… But she messes up my AJ and the vampire version will have an untimely death curtsey of Moi!**

**Thalia****: Oh, Emma, relax! Delilah is editing he won't let me hurt or use AJ wrongly, you know that! So, before you can argue again; this is a fic I start with how Alice and Jasper got to the Cullen Clan. From there we time skip to after Breaking dawn, a few decades after, where Nessie and Jacob are on a date and he is about to propose. This is where our little OC comes in and stirs things up by Imprinting to a wolf! A Vampire-Wolf Imprint that they try to hide, the causes not only an internal war against the vamps and wolves, but also attracts the Volturi again! So, now that I know you're all very excited, let us begin!**

**Emma****: *sigh* we don't own anything except AJ and the plot. Enjoy…**

**Thalia****: Oh happy up you Debbie downer!**

_**Not Just Another Twilight Story**_

_**Chapter I :**_

_**How We Started**_

Jasper blew his sopping wet bangs back from his dark eyes. His mouth pooled with venom as he neared a group of girls, but he swallowed it, grimacing at the pain it caused his stomach, before moving on. The rain pelted down on him and his simple trench coat was soon soaked through. He spotted a dinner up ahead and knew this would be his only chance to get dry for a long while. Maybe he could find some prey as well. He reached for the doorknob and sighed noting the scar on his marred hands touching the shiny doorknob. He shook his head of the past and pushed the door open. He was hit by two things right away; the burning sensation in his throat he always got towards a room full of humans, and the sweet scent only a vampire could hold. His eyes averted to the ground, and he pulled his black hat down further as not to draw attention, especially from this new vampire threat. However, before he had made it two steps, someone was in front of him. Jasper wanted to growl but he was suddenly mesmerized by the shapely and pale legs he could see from the brim of his hat.

"Pardon me sir," The voice was just as attractive, if not more, then the legs. He looked up and almost fell back to the beauty before him. It was a small thing of a vampire- he was sure it was a vampire now because he saw her skin and caught her scene -and she was the loveliest Jasper had ever seen as well. She has short, ink-black hair that was in tight pin curls around her heart-shaped face and big golden eyes. He was stopped by the color, both enamored and stunned by the color and beauty. His gaze traveled down to her simple emerald pinafore dress; his dark eyes skimmed the flared skirt and the traced those shapely legs down to the silver stiletto heels that looked both amazing on her and like death traps to walk in." Jasper?" His gaze was brought back up to those enchanting eyes when she said his name." You've kept me waiting a long time you know.."

"I'm sorry ma'am," Jasper said tipping his hat like the true Southern Gentleman he was. What else was he supposed to do? He was after all raised never to keep a lady waiting, and if he did he was to apologize immediately. The small thing smiled and grabbed an umbrella from beside the door, waving to the man behind the bar, before pulling Jasper out into the rain again. She smiled taking his hand in hers and leading him on through the down pour. Jasper took the umbrella and held it over them both but making sure the woman was not wet first." How do you know my-"

"I'll explain I promise," The woman said smiling," I just wanted to get out of that diner, and I'm not talking with you in the rain! I have a hotel room, up ahead, and we can talk there." She smiled at him and Jasper felt his heart leap at the smile; metaphorically anyway because his heart was factually not beating." My name is Alice, by the way."

"Alice…" Jasper murmured. He swore that time the woman shivered out of delight not the cold. Soon, much sooner then Jasper thought but he was in rapture of the fine specimen before him, they were in a strange hotel and this Alice was opening a door. He held it open for her, always the gentleman, and followed her. This room was lavish an posh beyond anything Jasper had ever seen. There was an untouched king sized bed, plush carpets, marble bathroom off to the side, and many luxuries around that Jasper found unnecessary but beautiful." So, Alice… Care to explain?"

"I'm psychic," She said simply. Jasper raised an eyebrow at her and she giggled." Well, I _am_! I've seen visions of the future since I woke up as a vampire… Your face was the first one I saw… You were smiling, laughter in your eyes, and you said 'You make me laugh Alice!'. That's how I knew my name, because you said it was mine. Then I saw other things! Things like a family up north, I Alaska somewhere, who drinks animal blood, not human! And that we go and live with them. We live there and we're happy, and we have a family! Oh, Jazz it's amazing!"

"Jazz?" Jasper asked. Out of all the questions he could have asked he asked about the nickname; he silently kicked himself. Alice smiled.

"That's your nickname, I call you that," Alice said," Is that okay? I could just stick to Jasper if you prefer…"

"No I like it!" Jasper blurted out. He hated that sad look in her enchanting gold eyes when she was sad. She smiled brilliantly and he wondered why he was so drawn to this beautiful young girl; it wasn't lust, no he knew what lust was. He had felt it many times from others, and himself with Maria, but this was not lust. Lust was burning and passionate like wildfire; this feeling was warm and soothing, almost like smoldering cinders in his veins. It was something he wasn't used to, like he wanted to protect this Alice and keep her safe. Alice said nothing as he pondered, but traced the pad of her thumb over a patch of scar on hi marred hand. Jasper flinched and Alice almost pulled back, thinking that she had hurt him." It doesn't hurt, I just don't want to disgust you…"

"But they're beautiful…" Alice said. She touched each one on his left hand, then brought his right one up to touch all those scars as well. She then leaned down and kissed each scar along his hands and fingers. Jasper gasped at the velvet touch from her lips. Alice looked up and smiled, touching his hands to her cheeks." You're beautiful, Jazz."

"You have us reversed, ma'am," Jasper croaked," You're breathtaking, I'm covered in scars. You're perfect and I'm flawed." Where were these words coming from? Surely not his long dead heart?" Alice, what is this feeling in my chest?"

"Well love silly!" Alice giggled. She smiled and kissed his palm. Jasper wanted to deny this, but he couldn't he stared into this small vampire's eyes and felt like there was hope in the world, for the first time since he was turned." Jasper, I know all about you… I've had visions of you telling me things and I know all about your past…"

No, no, not Alice! Not this lovely creature he was so captivated and in love with already. She couldn't know his monstrous past! She would leave him if she did! He suddenly couldn't take the image of her leaving and jumped forward catching her up into an embrace. Alice fit so perfectly against his body that he moaned in content.

"Don't leave Alice, please…" Jasper rasped out holding her tightly and burying his face into her neck. He took in the familiar scent of vampire, and the lovely vanilla-orchid scent that was Alice." I don't know why I'm so connected to you already, but please don't leave me!"

"Jasper Whitlock!" Alice cried. Oh she made his name sound like golden music! She jerked his face up to hers and glared at him; Jesus this girl was beautiful even angry." I'm not going anywhere! I took almost three decades to find you! Why would I leave now? What makes you think that I would leave, sweetie?"

"You said you know my past, Alice…" Jasper rasped out sadly. He knew that if he could cry he would be now." If you know that then you know how many I have killed; how much pain I've seen… No one would want someone after seeing all of that… You want to leave if you know my past…"

"Oh Jazz!" Alice cooed hugging Jasper closer to her small frame. Jasper held onto her tightly. Oh great, now she was pitying him before she said goodbye." I'm not going anywhere, Jazz! I'm not leaving you unless you want me too!"

"I thought as- excuse me?" Jasper choked out. He turned his face down towards Alice's beaming one and tried to form coherent thoughts. All that came to mind was that he needed to kiss this beautiful vampire, _now_. So, he did; he leaned down and brushed his lips across her forehead and smiled brilliantly." Never, will I want such a lovely specimen as yourself to leave my side, ma'am. If this feelings is love then I love you like nothing. I feel this strange need to be near you and protect you… Keep you safe and make you happy, as well as make you mine… Why is that Miss Alice?"

"Just Alice if you will _Mr_. Whitlock," Alice teased." I've been having visions of you since I was awakened… I can't see the past but I saw you telling me about yourself… I think I know more about you then I know about myself… I can't remember my human life, but I wish I could. I also saw a family, the family in Alaska! They're all so wonderful Jazz! They drink animal blood, like me that's why my eyes are weird."

"I like your eyes," Jasper said before he could stop himself. Alice smiled and kissed his cheek gently. Jasper bowed his head respectfully and then nodded for the pixie to continue.

"There's Carlise," Alice listed," He's the dad, I guess, and he created all of them. Then there's his wife Esme, you grow close to her I think she becomes the mother you never really had… Edward is his oldest 'Son' and he was made during the great depression. He's rather nice and you two get along, he becomes close with me because of our powers. He read mind! Can you believe it? Rosalie came next, she was hurt so bad, Jazz… Her fiancé attacked her and left her for dead, then Carlise found her and saved her. She hates her immortality but she has found family. You understand her pain and I think that's why you two get along. Emmet is her husband, they go married so many times! And Rosalie saved him from a bear attack, he becomes your favorite 'brother'. They're all just wonderful Jasper! And when we get there, they welcome us so openly it's amazing! Will you go with me Jasper? Please?"

"What kind of a question is that?" Jasper asked. Alice's face fell for a moment and Jasper grinned." Of course I will! Even if I didn't want to be anywhere you were, the way you describe this family makes me want it like nothing before! Let's go together then."

"Together," Alice smiled. She took his hand and brought it up to her cheek smiling at the touch. Jasper smiled, and for the first time in as long as he could remember, he felt hope for the future.

"Alice must you go so fast?" Jasper laughed," You said we would be in Alaska tomorrow! There's no rush, darlin'!"

"Oh I'm just so excited Jazzy!" Alice cooed jumping down from a tree. Jasper expertly caught the girl and smiled when she offered him a kiss on the cheek. He had been traveling with Alice for three weeks now. They would have been here sooner, but Alice wanted to get Jasper used to animal blood a little, and she had to stop in Chicago so she could get them hiking clothes in case anyone came across them they had an excuse. She also had to take all her money saved in her three decades of immortality- Jasper was most surprised by how much she has accumulated by seeing the future in stocks -so they could give it to Carlise in Alaska. Jasper had been pondering the way to tell Alice, after these three weeks, that he loved her.

They had been dancing around the subject, and Jasper had gotten to kiss her on the mouth once, in Chicago. He was trying not to decide anything too set in stone because he knew if he did she would see it. So he kept his options open and tried to scatter his decision. They came to a small town an hour later and Alice said they should stop tonight because a snow storm was coming in. Jasper let her go buy a hotel room while he went to purchase a new map. He was in the pawn shop, the only real shop in the tiny town when the idea struck him.

Really, it was the ring that made him think of it; it was sitting in the case and it reminded him of Alice. It was a simple opal set in a delicate white-gold band with small emeralds set around the smooth faced opal. He asked the man how much it was and bought it for only a hundred dollars, thinking of giving it to Alice as a gift. Then he realized the best way to tell Alice his feelings; while he was going to admit why not ask for her hand like the proper gentleman he was? So, after scattering his choices and making his way back to Alice he made sure to keep this secret.

"Jasper why is your future all fuzzy?" Alice asked as the two watched the sunset that evening. Her olden eyes, so like his new brown-red ones now, were worried." Do you want to l-leave?"

She said this with such fear and her body was shaking at the very thought of Jasper gone from her. Jasper automatically grabbed her up into a hug and tried to soothe her. He traced her cheek with his soft fingertips and cooed soft words.

"Ali I'm not going anywhere, darlin'!" Jasper assured. He took the simple black ring box out of his coat pocket and put it in Alice's hand." I didn't mean to worry you, I just wanted to hide this surprise… I'm sorry, Ali… I wanted to surprise you and-"

"Oh my God it's beautiful!" Alice said beaming at the ring." Oh jazzy put it on me please?"

"Of course," Jasper smiled so happy she liked it," But can you answer a question first? I don't want you to wear the ring if you don't want the commitment behind it." He was down on one knee, always a true Southern man, in an instant." Alice Brandon… I love you, and in these three weeks I have found nothing but more reasons to love you. You give me hope and love and everything I will ever want… Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Alice said diving to kiss him squarely on the mouth. Jasper caught her, falling back and letting Alice straddle him as she kissed him. It was crazy, he hungered to feel her skin beneath his hands, and her lips on his more then anything else in the world; even blood. He traced his hands up her back and Alice sighed in his mouth." Jazzy, that feels so good…"

"You feel good, Ali…" Jasper murmured kissing down her jaw line. He nipped and sucked her sweet flesh and Alice sighed and gave contented moans here and there. Jasper pulled back abruptly and Alice gave him an odd look." I have to stop now or I won't stop, and I'll keep going… I would never ask you to"

Alice stopped him with a kiss and tangled a hand in his hair. Jasper fell into the kiss and her embrace in an instant.

"Jasper shut up and keep going," Alice growled across his throat. And he listened to his fiancé, he did exactly what she asked all trough the night.

"It's up ahead Jasper!" Alice cried. Jasper smiled holding her hand, the one with her ring on it, and let her lead him. He saw the house, so close to the mountain and hidden in the snow it seemed almost part of the landscape." Oh it's just like in my vision Jazz! It' so pretty… and Edward and Emmet are hunting, we meet them tomorrow, I think Edward is still thinking of another hunting day…" Alice stopped suddenly and looked at Jasper." Jasper what if they don't like me?"

"Ali they'll love you," Jasper said kissing her hand and tracing the ring there lightly." It's impossible not to, darlin'."

"Alright," Alice smiled. She leaned up to kiss him gently," Did I say I love you lately?"

"Hm a few times," Jasper smiled. Alice grinned and touched his hand, now holding a simple silver band to prove their wedded status." Well, Mrs. Whitlock," God he loved her being fully his sharing his name," Let's go."

"Into the fire and the future," Alice said dramatically. Jasper smiled, he would follow Alice into any fire and anywhere. He loved this girl more then life itself. So, together they moved into the snow and towards the house, where three figures stood, as if waiting for their arrival. Their future looked bright.

**Emma****: Okay not bad, Thalia…**

**Thalia****: I worked my ass off for this it is amazing!**

**Emma****: Whatever you say T'….**

**Thalia****: thanks E' so next chapter will be some highlights of Twilight, things through Alice and Jasper's POV, then after that we'll do New Moon and so on-**

**Emma****: What is this **_**we**_**? I am simply an editor who made an OC you're using!**

**Thalia****: She says that now, after a few reviews she'll warm up. Anyhow, moving along, please R&R I know some parts are rushed- god knows I'll end up re-writing something and re-posting it… But I worked hard on getting these characters and their love for each other. Please review, no flames though those don't help anyone and are a waste of space.**

**Emma****: Okay until next time Thalia forces me to write this crap…**

**Thalia****: Love you too Em, R&R!**


	2. Twilight Eyes

**Thalia****: So I'm back with round too! And so is my lovely assistant.**

**Emma****: I am not lovely nor your assistant…**

**Thalia****: Oh Emma-Chan you're being moody again! I know you're the Goth here besides Rain but you can't be so down about this whole story! I mean we actually got a review last chapter!**

**Emma****: Oh yeah, thanks to delta girl btw, for the review. It was nice that someone liked Thalia's story.**

**Thalia****: Well it was a great chapter and this one will be good too! I'm hoping to do moments through Jasper and Alice's point of views in ****Twilight****. I hoe to highlight moments throughout the series through Alice and Jasper's POVs and help resurrect the series with a little more adventurous plot.**

**Emma****: Meaning that she hopes to do better the crap in the series that was total monotone and one dimensional.**

**Thalia****: Let's get started before she starts on her rant… I'll start in third person then move onto Jasper's POV and Alice's then go back to third person.**

**Emma****: Fine we don't own anything… Enjoy.**

**Not Another Twilight Story**

**Chapter II:**

**Twilight Eyes**

Alice twirled into the lunch room like it was any other day. Jasper smiled at her and held tight to her hand as they entered the café at Forks High School. Jasper held his breath as the familiar burning shot down his throat at the room full of human heartbeats and blood. Alice smiled patting his shoulder and mouthing a _You'll do fine, honey_, before leading him to their table. Of course none of the Cullens ate, but they had to keep appearances around the humans. Jasper had heard that there was a new girl in town, Chief Swan's girl he had heard. Alice had seen her arriving and thought that she was "special" whatever that meant.

"Alice is that her?" Jasper murmured to Alice as he picked at an apple on his tray. Alice glanced up at the girl- the one with long dark hair, heart-shaped face, and big brown eyes -and nodded." Well she is quite pretty," Jasper said. He leaned over and kissed Alice's head and smiled fleetingly," But I prefer my girls small, dark, and psychic."

Alice giggled and caught Edward staring at the girl and then gave him a look when he turned back. Edward shook his head and began murmuring something about strange new girls. Alice pushed it off as the bell rang and the group got up to leave.

"There's something strange about the new girl," Alice said," I can't pin down her future yet though… But it has something to do with out Edward…"

Jasper nodded, holding his breath again, as they headed off to calculus. Jasper thought back to the years they had been with the Cullens. They had found them in Alaska so many years ago and become a part of their family. Jasper was still getting used to this vegetarian lifestyle, after a few slips in dire situations he was getting used to it. Alice had fit right in, and all her predictions were right. Jasper and Emmet were close, as were Edward and Alice. Rosalie was still not close to either one of them, but Jasper understood her and her pain and she tolerated his presence more then Alice's. Carlise and Esme loved them both like children and had welcomed the two newcomers with open arms from the start. Jasper thought back upon all the places they had moved after Alaska. There was a clan in Alaska, the Denali Clan, and they were frequent visitors to their home. They had traveled to Maine, Chicago, Ontario, and many other places in the five so decades that Alice and Jasper had been with them.

The clan was back in Forks after having made a pact with the nearby Quileute Indians many years prior. Now they were allowed to live in peace as long as no human was bit. Jasper was thinking of all this as he scanned through the easy math problems and then fed off the human emotions in the room.

"I see trouble when we get home," Alice said suddenly. Jasper couldn't ask anymore as the bell rang but readied himself for the drama ahead.

**~*~ Jasper POV**

"He left…" Alice said standing in the door of our room." He says that he cannot take the temptation of her blood… It's a conundrum truly… I give him two weeks tops, and he'll be back."

"Well you're always right love," I said moving to Alice and taking her into a hug. Alice relaxed against my arms and smiled." I've learned that many times over and over again. I think that Edward just needs some time to think; weigh out his options and figure out where he stands with this new temptation."

"I know he'll chose right," Alice said to me. I nodded and hugged her to my sturdy frame." Jazz what do you suppose is so odd about this girl? Edward said he can't read her mind either…"

"What makes us so special?" I asked answering her question with my own." I mean I could often clam people and read emotions well in my human life, and you must have been able to foretell things easily. Perhaps it is just the kind of person we are in human life that hints at powers in vampiric living. Will this girl become one of us Ali? Will Edward change her?"

"I'm not sure yet," Alice said honestly. She looked up at me and tried to focus on the future." But I can see that she and Edward will become close…"

I nodded and pulled her back closer, her face burying in my chest as we stood in silence. The thing I loved most about my Alice was that we could be quiet and say more then with words.

**~*~ Alice POV**

As I thought, and predicted, Edward was gone almost two weeks. Bella, the new girl, noticed and looked for him every day. She was obviously as affected by Edward, as my brother had been by her. I tried seeing further into the future, but I could only get glimpses of her and Edward together. I only hoped she would like our crazy clan.

When Edward returned, it was fun watching him dance around courting young Bella. He swore to me he was simply interested in why he could not read her mind, and why her blood sang to him. I knew there was more to it; the more time Edward spent studying her, or spending time with her, the more enamored he became. He would come home from school, from walking and talking to her, with a smile and a gleam in his eyes I had never seen before.

Then, my brother saved her from those brutes in Port Angelis and he came home late; smiling and talking about how they had spoken.

"She asked if I was affected by kryptonite, Ali," Edward joked. I smiled as he spoke to me. We were sitting on his black leather couch, a CD in of his piano music and talking. Jasper sat in front of me as I played his hair and had my knees on either side of his shoulders." She really is phenomenal…"

"You're falling in love, brother," I said softly. Jazz chuckled and leaned his head back to my lap and I leaned down, kissing his forehead." We'll see how this plays out…" My eyes glazed over and I saw her coming to visit us." You're going to invite her to meet us soon…"

"If you say so Wise and Great Ali," Edward chuckled. I just smiled and sat back knowingly as Jasper traced circles on my thigh. A week alter, Edward brought her to meet us; Bella really was pretty, oh what I could do is she let me dress her… Jasper always said that my fashion sense was both astounding and scary at times. I smiled hugging her easily." Oh you do smell lovely! We're going to get along grand, Bella dear."

I smiled letting Edward walk her way, he sending me a glare. I loved messing with my brother, and Bella was such a sweetheart. The next night, she came with us to play baseball. I was immersed in the game, as always since it was one of my favorite sports, but I smiled when I glanced at her every once in awhile to see her smiling. I was glad she fit in so well with the family, and seemed so happy. Then I was hit by the vision. The vision that would change everything; the nomads were coming.

**~*~ 3****rd**** Person POV**

The nomads were more trouble then any of the coven could perceive. First they cause so much trouble I town with their killings, and then the one called James set his sights on Bella. Alice and Jasper made sure to watch over Bella. That was, until she ran away. Alice was so torn up about losing the girl her eyes were watering with excess venom. Jasper pulled her towards him and held her gently.

"It wasn't your fault Ali," Jasper soothed," She did this on her own accord… We couldn't have stopped it even if you saw what was coming…"

"I know but if Edward doesn't get there in time she'll be gone Jazz!" Alice cried. Jasper soothed her until she was calmed slightly. He sent waves of calm over her body and Alice finally gave into the soothing feelings." Edward will get there in time…. He has to…"

Alice stared at the wall in deep thought. Jasper smiled as she dove in and out of visions. Of course, Bella was fine now; Edward had saved her form death and a fate of vampirism. Jasper questioned why he hadn't let her be changed, Bella fit in so well with them all and she would be with Edward forever. Jasper would not question his brother though. He had learned a long time ago to not question his family; especially his Alice and Edward. He moved to sit behind Alice and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her onto his lap softly.

"I can see that Bella is going to be with us for awhile," Alice said softly. Jasper smiled at this and kissed his wife's neck gently. Alice giggled and swatted at him as he tried to distract her." Quit I'm trying to concentrate…"

"Later," Jasper murmured," We have all night to look at Bella visions, I want to spend time with you tonight…"

Alice couldn't come to another argument after that. She smiled at the thought of Bella sticking around for a t longer.

Thalia: So shorter then last chapter, but I think I did good!

Emma: Great as always T'

Thalia: You have to say that, let's let the reviews tell the truth.

Emma: Fine, R&R good people. Thanks.

Thalia: If you give me three more reviews then Emma promises to be happy next chapter!

Emma: I never said that but if you can manage _five _more people to review before next chapter I will.

Thalia: Deal! R&R !

Emma: I have no idea what I just got myself into…


End file.
